Summer of the Dream
by misplacedpuzzlepiece
Summary: Mitchie and Shane haven't seen each other in 5 years, since that very last night at Camp Rock. What happens when after the time passed they find each other again? MxS Full description inside as well as contest details!
1. Chapter 1

**Mitchie and Shane haven't seen each other since that last night at Camp Rock when they were 17 and 18. Now, it's been five years and Mitche has returned as a camp counselor, teaching piano and vocals. It comes as a shock to her when the strings teacher just happens to be a former rockstar who stole her heart a long time ago.**

**They have one summer to make up lost time and decide where to go from there. Will their love finally blossom? Will Mitchie finally get thre record deal she's been working towards since her first summer at camp? Or, will it just be another summer full of drama and disappointing heart break? **

**Every will unfold in **_**Summer of the Dream.**_

OKAY. So, that's just a little plot post to see if everyone would be interested in this. I've started Chapter 1, but it's just a draft. I'll need to finish it, then edit and revise it. Please leave a review and let me know if you'd like to read this. Also, I'm almost finished writing the first chapter so I will finish that up, edit it and have it up in a few hours, less than two most likely if I work my nads off.

AND AND AND

I'm also holding a contest for a chacater! Leave a review with your characters name, physical description and a little bit about them. I will select the one I find very best for the slot. You will be a main character, and if all goes as planned, will be a major part of my second installment to this.

Lots of love and thanks

xx Arri


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchies eyes flutter open as the sun rose, peeking through her window. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, yawning and having a good old fashioned stretch. After assuring she was really ready to get out of bed, she turned, dropping her legs to the floor. She stood up, looking over to her already packed luggage. Sitting on top of one of her suits cases was an outfit for today. She grabbed it and headed into the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, she began on her make-up and hair ritual. It was always weird for her to look at herself in the mirror, seeing how much she had changed. She used to be this meak little brunette, afraid of her own shadow. Now she was a full grown adult who had found herself. Body covered in tattoos varrying in size and design. She had added many piercings and even darkened her hair. She had grown up, and she had grown up _fine. _Any man lucky enough to have her wouldn't dare let her go. Although, she didn't have a man. She had been waiting 5 years for the man who still had her heart to walk back into her life, and it had yet to happen. She continued working at Camp Rock every Summer with the hopes he would return too, but it never happened.

After showering, blow drying her hair and finishing her makeup she got dressed; blue racer back tank with white shorts. She added black jewelery and flip flops. Mitchie began carrying her things downstairs leaving her room and home for the summer.

Her mothers catering business was still doing great, as well as her fathers hardware store. And, of course, her mom is still the cook for Camp Rock, and would be joining Mithie there that Summer. She was beyond ready to start counseling and teaching this year. The drive there couldn't go quick enough.

Mitchie had driven her own car up, getting a head start since her mom wouldn't be there for a few more hours. After nearly three hours on the road, jamming, singing, thinking and day dreaming, Mitchie saw the old wooden painted sign. _Camp Rock. _The big red arrow pointed down a gravel road. Mitchie made the turn and dust began to kick up. The butterfly feeling in her stomach never did go away, no matter how many times she had been to that camp.

She saw the larger sign that read _Welcome to Camp Rock_. She pulled through the arch way that held the sign, and continued down the path to look for cabin 6. It was the largest staff cabin, next to Brown and Dee's. It had a private drive way, which Mitchie pulled into. She parked her car and grabbed her bags, heading up the steps to the front door. A sign that said 5-6 was on the front, stating it was a two sleeper cabin. She walked in, instantly feeling the A/C on her skin.

She sat her bags down at the door and slipped her shoes off. Time to investigate. The room she walked into through the front door was the living room. Very large, well decorated, and all up-to-date. Off to the right was a kitchen and dining area, and a door. To the left of the living room was a small bathroom with only a toilet and a sink, and another door just like the left side.

She chose to go through the door on the right, finding one of the two bedrooms. It was a large room with a queen sized bed, a night stand, wall mounted TV, dresser and a small closet. To the right of the bed was a large full bathroom, bathtub included. On the opposite wall was a sliding glass door that went off onto one of the side porches, which included a nice table with matching chairs and a grill. Mitchie liked the room, but she wanted to check the left side out too before she made a decision.

After finding out the rooms were exactly the same, excluding the decorations and color schemes, she chose the right side. She carried her bags into the room and quickly put her things away and got everything set up. After unpacking her room and plugging her cell phone in, she grabbed her laptop and went into the living room area. Taking a seat on the big brown leather couch, she opened her files, looking for the activities and practices she's had planned. She also went through the papers that included the names of the campers she would be having the first day of classes.

After only reading about 10 names on the list, there was a knock on the door, followed by it swinging open. Mitchie peeked over her computer screen, a smile lining her face.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie yelled, setting her computer to the side and walking over to her best friend. Caitlyn has just flown in to visit Mitchie two weeks ago before camp, and they agreed they would catch up when they arrived at camp. The two girls hugged and Caitlyn came in to take a seat with Mitchie.

"How was your flight home?" Mitchie asked situating herself back to her computer.

Caitlyn shrugged. "It was a flight, I guess. Screaming baby, morbidly obese person barely squeezing into a chair and some drunken idiot almost forcing the air martial to take serious actions. Ya know, the usual." Mitchie chuckled. Caitlyn was a busy woman, especially in the past year. She had finally got picked up by LA Records and was producing for a 16-year-old pop princess on the verge of major fame.

"Are you excited for the first class tomorrow?" Mitcnie asked. Cait nodded, smiling. Her excitement never changed through out the years. She was always excited to meet all the new talent and see how much old campers have improved.

"So who the hell is rooming here with you? I'm in cabin 3." Mitchie shrugged. "Brown didn't tell you? Usually they'll let you know. I'm with a Jr. Counselor in charge of cabin Jive."

Mitchie shook her head. "Nope, no one told me. I guess I'll figure it out tonight at some point." She shut her laptop and jumped up, pulling her shirt down. She took a quick glance at the clock and decided it was time to head down to the camp and greet the campers for the summer. She and Caitlyn walked the short gravel path to the main camp, where hundreds of campers were grabbing their luggage and findind their cabins. They cleared the corner of the dining hall and saw Mitchies mother, Connie, talking to the camp director, Brown. The two ran over to see if any extra hands were needed.

"Hands 3 and 4!" Mitchie ran up, smiling. Caitlyn, following close behind came in with, "And 5 and 6!" Connie laughed at the girls, bringing them both in for a hug.

"Did you have a nice flight back?" Connie asked, pulling away from the hug with Caitlyn. She told her the same thing she told Mitchie, and she chuckled.

"'Ello my favorite lil puppet!" Brown said cheerfully, smiling big at Mitchie. Brown was so impressed by the amount of talent that girl had, and he wished her nothing but the best. He was broken for her when Shane didn't come back after that second Summer. And that's exactly why he had spent the past year tracking him down.

"Hey, Brown. I missed you too!" Mitchie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started helping her mom carry things into the kitchen.

"Ya know, love," Brown was carrying a box of eggs behind Mitchie, who had bags of rice. "I was really hoping you could kick off the opening night jam tonight! Ya know, really make the campers feel welcome. They'd love it." Mitchie never told him no, so she nodded. She would absolutely love to do that, especially per his request.

"Can I just set these on this table?" Caitlyn asked, already beginning to set the box of flour and sugar on the table. Good thing Connie responded with a, "Yes!" Just as she set the box down her phone rang.

"Hello?..Yeah!..In 4?..I'm in 3! That's so perfect babe!..Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

Mitchie sighed, but smiled for her friend. "I'll catch up with you later, go smooch with your boyfriend." They smiled at each other and Caitlyn ran out, headed towards the cabin she and her boyfriend would share for the summer.

Mitchie was so happy Caitlyn and Nate finally got together after camp, but part of the situation broke her heart. It made her miss Shane so much. Everytime she had a single thought of him, it broke a piece of her heart. She loved him with everything she had, even if it was just a stupid summer romance. Ever since that last summer they were together, she's waited and hoped he would return. But, nothing.

Mitchie finished helping her mom carry things in and headed back to her cabin to get ready for the opening night jam. She noticed another car in the drive way upon her return. Curious to meet her roommate, she walked in in a hurry.

"Hello?" She yelled. No response. She started creepy around, continuing to wait for a response. She knocked on the bedroom door opposite hers, and walked in. Someone had dropped their things off and left already. She sighed, closed the door, and went over to her room. Unzipping her suit case, she began the quest for something to wear.

After deciding on the perfect outfit, she went into the bathroom. Slid off her basi racer-t and shorts, she slid into the new fashionable outfit. Tight black leggings, a black tank top, and a tan cartigan, with 1/2 sleeves, and a feather print design on the side of it. She added charcoal colored boots, a feather necklace, and some gold rings and bracelets. Making sure her hair and make-up were still good to go, she headed out to the camp, to go down for opening night jam.

Making her way past all the campers cabins, she can hear the music ring through her ears. So much young talent, practicing away and having so much fun. She remembered those days. She knew what that felt like and how great it was the come here every summer as a camper. Now she loves it just as much as a counselor and teacher.

Mitche walked into the jam building where most of the night jams were. Many campers were in already, others were on their way in, or just were't going to attend; it was their choice.

"There you are, puppet!" Brown yelled, walking over to hug her. Mitchie smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you for doin' this, love." They walked together, his arm slung over her shoulder.

Mitchie pulled out her iPhone and plugged it into the sound system, to play her original music to an original song. Brown picked up the microphone and introduced her.

"Alright, alright, alright! Welcome back, and hello to all you new campers!" Everyone cheered and yelled for a minute. "So, this is our opening night jam and to kick it off we have an old camper who is now our keys and vocal 1 teacher, everyone welcome Mitchie Torres!" Everyone cheered, especially those who already knew her.

"Thanks guy!" she said in her sweet voice, letting out a small laugh. In the back she saws Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason as well. They all waved and sent her thumbs up. _Sigh. _No Shane again.

"Well, I'm gonna do an original song so, uh, I hope you guys like it."

The music started and it flowed through her veins, sending her dancing all over the room. Her voice was pure exstacy and perfection. 

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_  
_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_  
_You'll be coming home with me tonight_  
_We'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now_  
_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_  
_You're all I see in all these places_  
_You're all I see in all these faces_  
_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_  
_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_  
_You'll be coming home with me tonight_  
_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_  
_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_  
_You'll be coming home with me tonight_  
_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Neon lights_  
_Neon lights_  
_Neon lights_  
_Like neon lights, oh_  
_Like neon lights, oh_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now_  
_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_  
_You're all I see in all these places_  
_You're all I see in all these faces_  
_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_  
_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_  
_You'll be coming home with me tonight_  
_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_  
_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_  
_You'll be coming home with me tonight_  
_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Neon lights_  
_Neon lights_  
_Neon lights_  
_Like neon lights, oh_  
_Like neon lights, oh_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful_  
_You're all I see in all these places_  
_You're all I see in all these faces_  
_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Like neon lights, oh_  
_Like neon lights, oh_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out_

The audience cheered and roared, nearly screaming. All Mitchie could do was smile. She sat the microphone down and walked back to Cait, Nate and Jason.

"Oh my god!" Caitlyn yelled, hugging her. "How do you not have a record deal yet?!" Mitchie laughed, wondering herself. How didn't she? She ughed and sighed again. On top of thinking of Shane and having a long day settling in and what not, she was ready for bed. She said her quick goodnights to Caitlyn, Nate and Jason and she headed back to cabin 6. Still no sign of her roommate. Another long ugh and sigh and she was off to bed.

**Can't wait unti you guys get to read the next chapter! Please let me know what you think.**

**Lots of love and thanks,**

**xxArri**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY guys. I sincrely apologize for how long this chapter took to finish and put up. I took my annual vacation and it was filled with alcohol, marijuana and many many magic mushrooms. That being said, I had to re-do the entire chapter because it's not so great of an idea to try and write a fanfiction whilst you're tripping your balls off at a cabin camping.**

**Once again, I'm so sorry. I'll hold off on my dirty hippie drugs for a while to please all of you with this fanfiction. Thus, chapter 2.**

**OKAY so really really really sorry for how long this took. I got a job transfer and moved about 250 miles and was working over 50 hours the first few weeks I was there. That being said, I'm on a mini-vacation right now to go serve as braids maid for my very best friends wedding. I've spent my time off wisely, finishing this up for you guys! Also, please wish the soon-to-be married couple (as of 10-06-14) a very merry wedding! I love you Megan and Josh! I wish you both the best with your life as you venture into a new chapter as a married couple! **

**So, here you go guys, my faithful readers. Chapter 2!**

**Ps- Also, wish me luck tonight as we venture out for the bachelorette party! I hope I don't do anything too stupid. Though, I probably will. **

Mitchie's alarm went off bright and early at 7:00 am, the counselor wake up time. She yawned and sat up, scruffing her messy ball of hair with her hand. She rubbed her eyes and let her feet hit the cold hard wood floor. She walked over to her dresser and picked out something to wear. High waisted jean shorts, a black shirt with sun flowers that left just a half inch of her mid drift bare, and a green cartigan. Her shoes needed to be comfortable, so simple black flats would have to do. She headed into the bathroom to get ready.

25 minutes later, she come out, steam rolling out behind her. Fully clothed, make-up done and hair on point, she headed out of her bedroom. Hoping to finally meet her roommate, she was only disappointed when they still weren't awake. She sighed and left the cabin, hoping to meet up with Caitlyn in the dining hall.

After the 7 minute walk from her cabin to the dining hall, her spirits were lifted. She could smell her mom cooking up a storm of breakfast, and Caitlyn was there, drinking her morning coffee.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, approaching Mitchie with an ice cold cup of french vanilla iced coffee.

Mitchie shrugged, taking the iced coffee. "Alright. I still haven't met my roommate and I'm getting a little irritated. I really just want to know who it is." Caitlyn smirked, thinking Mitchie's annoyance was quite funny. It would all be better once she found out who her roommate was.

The two girls sat and chatted over breakfast, waiting for the campers to arrive. Once they started piling in, Mitchie and Caitlyn headed out to set up their first classes of the day.

Caitlyn had a great routine planned out, it would probably take the better part of the first week to learn, but it was going to be great for the first Friday night theme jam. She was even more excited, since Nate would be there with his percussion class, teaching them to play and dance and feel together.

Mitchie sat in the middle of the empty music hall. She was surronded by papers, trying to figure out how she was going to kick the vocal lesson off. And it would be much easier if her co-teaching partner would show up. The campers would be there in less than 10 minutes and she was not ready. Pulling her hair and ughing, she pushed the papers away from her. She laid flat down and forced her eyes shut.

_What am I gonna do? _She sighed. _Should I just make them sing to be able to hear them? _She sighed. _No, I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. _She sighed. _But I felt uncomfortable when Brown did it, but it helped me. _She sighed. _But not everyone's like me, either. _She sighed once more before hearing the screen door open. _Great, they're here early. _

When she sat up, beginning to apologize for how crazy she probably looked to them, she opened her eyes and couldn't believe it. There was no way this was real, and she was actually seeing him.

"Sh-Shane?" She muttered. He had a wide smile lined on his face, his shaggy chocolate hair perfectly framing his face.

"It's been a while, huh?" He walked towards her, still smiling. He couldn't believe how much she changed. Her Facebook profile picture did her no justice. She was gorgeous and had grown up to be such a beautiful woman.

"Uh, about 5 years, yeah." But it felt like a lifetime for her. She was so taken and just couldn't believe that he was actually standing in front of her. Before the two actually had time to conversate more, campers started flooding in.

"Take a seat, guys!" Shane yelled as they came in. He walked over next to Mitchie and whispered, "Do you have a plan of what we're gonna do?" She shook her head.

"Not a clue." They both let out a small chuckle, knowing they were both lost. Shane though for a moment as the campers all took seats and got silent.

"Okay!" he began, an idea coming to mind. "Well, first off, welcome to Camp Rock, our summer of fun, guys!" The campers cheered. "So, as most of you know, I'm Shane Grey. I'm one of your vocal teachers, and this," he gestured towards Mitchie. "is Mitchie Torress. If you want to be good, she's the person to listen to and follow." Her face was red, and she couldn't help it. All of those bad feelings she had, were gone. The summers she had spent without him, were nothing but a memory she would brush to the side now.

"Alright, so starting off, who wants to sing?" A bunch of kids raised their hands, but much like his uncle, Shane chose a bashful girl sitting in the front row, looking at the ground. "You, come up here." She was reluctant at first, but managed to get up. Mitchie walked up next to her, knowing just how she felt.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked, whispering. The girl mumbled something that sounded a lot like Abigail. "Okay, Abby. I know it's scary up here, but give it all you got. Anything you want to sing, belt it and be confident." Mitchie was the queen of confidence; well, most days.

Abby took a deep breath and began her own rendition of hallulujah.

_I heard there was a secret chord_  
_David played and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don't really care for music do ya_

_Well it goes like this_  
_The fourth, the fifth_  
_The minor fall and the major lift_  
_The baffled kind composing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

She was still nervous when she finished, but applause and smiles from the fellow campers helped ease her worried mind.

"You did great!" Shane and Mitchie said in unicine, smiling at each other.

After a long class of meeting all the new campers and seeing where their vocals stood, Mitchie and Shane were ready to get out of there. After the first class of the day, first round counselors got to relax and have free time. After a quick discussion, Mitchie and Shane decided on the pool, along with Caitlyn and Nate.

"I'm gonna run to my cabin and get my suit." Shane raised an eye brow. She still didn't know.

"Well, let me walk you." Mitchie shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm all the way out in cabin 6, that's a pretty distance from all the other ones."

He laughed and Mitchie was confused. "Just let me come with you, it's not a big deal." Mitchie sighed and the two began walking towards the cabin. After coming to the bottom of the steps, Mithie tried to say goodbye to him.

"Well, I kind of can't leave." She was even more confused. "Ya see, I'm kind of your roommate." Mitchie nearly passed out when he told her. Her face went white for a moment, then she caught herself and collected her thoughts. What could she say?

"That's awesome!" she cheered. Well, the truth was a start. Shane smiled at her.

He chuckeld. "Well, I'm glad you're happy, cause I am too." He looked at the clock that was in the kitchenette. "We better get our suits on, our block of free time doesn't last forever." Mitchie nodded and turned to head to her room, as Shane did the same.

She opeded the top drawer of her dresser, trying to decide on a swim suit. She decided on a black bikini with silver sequins. The bottom was string sided, teasing the imagination. She got nude and slipped the suit on. She slid on her pink cover up and flip flops. Grabbing her sun glasses, she exited. Shane was ready, swim trunks, a black v-neck and flip flops. He had a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Mitchie asked. He nodded and the two headed to meet Nate adn Caitlyn at the pool.

"Heyyy!" Caitlyn yelled from the pool as she saw the two walk up.

"Well, now they know." Nate joked to her. She smiled, happy for her friend and, hopefully, one day, brother-in-law.

"Whats up!" Shane yelled, throwing his shirt off and jumping in the pool. Everyone laughed, including Mitchie who was nervous about taking her cover up off. 5 years had done her body great, but she was still really nervous. Taking a deep breath, she let the cover up fall to the ground.

Shane surfaced from under the water and his first site was Mitchie, walking down the steps into the pool. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath and he couldn't move. Everythng was in slow motion. She had a sculpted and tan stomach, flat with lines of abs starting. She was a goddess. And her breasts. Don't even start with that. Shane collected himself and waded over to the group, positioning himself next to Mitchie.

"So, how was your first class?" Mitchie asked, sliding her sunglasses to the top of her head.

Caitlyn and Nate both nodded, smiling. "It was great!" the yelled in unicine, taking a second to giggle at one another.

"I have such an awesome group of dancers this year. They all listen so well, and they catch on so quick! I'm impressed!" Caitlyn seemed really excited about all they were going to accomplish this year.

"I have a good group, but there's a few who just wanna do what they want, but we'll fix that really quick." Nate had a good method of making his students listen; if they didn't want to, he would make them do drum rolls the entire class slot, until their hands hurt. It worked every time, and usually by the second week, all the students were done messing around and wanted to listen and learn.

"What about you guys?" Caitlyn asked. "Any good vocals?"

Shane nodded. "Hell yeah! There's a lot of talent in that class! I really can't wait for my next few classes to see what others have to show off."

"There's a few select I'd like to pull aside and work with. I have a fair number of girls in there who are really shy, and I want to break them of it, because their voices are amazing!" Mitchie joined in.

"Of course, the queen of confidence to save the day. You're the best at getting people out of their comfort zones. It's a good thing." Caitlyn patted her on the shoulder.

"So," Nate started, eyeing up Shane. "Who wants to play chicken?!" Everyone cheered and got into teams. Mitchie on Shanes shoulders and Caitlyn on Nates.

"You're going down, Gellar! Literally!" Mitchie teased, balancing herself on top of Shane.

Caitlyn grinned and replied, "Not before you, Torress!" And with that, they started to play. Mitchie and Caitlyn locked hands and began pushing each other back and forth and side to side, hoping to knock the other one down.

After a little over 5 minutes of fighting, Brown showed up and decided it was a good idea to blow his whistle to scare them. Unfortunately, the game ended in a draw when Mitchie and Caitlyn both fell off at the jump of the whistle.

After surfacing, the saw Brown, standing there, smirking.

"I see my counselors are hard at work." He joked. The group chuckled. "I hate to ruin your relaxing time, but I need two of you to come with me. I'm having an issue with some sound boards at the main stage and I need someone to run through a set so I can fix them with an actual instrument and vocal."

Of course, Mitchie and Shane volunteered. Mitchie got out and put her cover-up on, and SHane slipped his v-neck on.

"Should we go change?" Mitchie asked. Brown shook his head. "No, no ones there but me and Barron in the sound booth." The two nodded and followed Brown.

Arriving at the main stage always sent shivers up Mitchies spine. She never forgot that first summer; the one where she showed her true colors and broke out of her shell, on this very stage. She and Shane walked up to the stage and sat on two stools. Shane grabbing a guitar to stage right, and Mitchie pulling the microphone in front of her.

"Whenever you guys are ready!" Brown yelled from the booth, Barron holding up a thumbs up.

"What do you wanna do?" Mitchie asked. Shane thought for a moment, then collected an answer to give.

"What about that one song you like? By, uhm...311? The one that's like, "I'm a little bit rustyyyyy." " Mitchie giggled.

"You mean Matchbox 20?" Shane shrugged.

"Same thing." he smiled at her and began strumming. She sent a thumbs up to Brown and Barron, who immediately looked down to the sound boards adjusting and fixing what they needed to.

_She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough_  
_I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is cavin' in_  
_And I don't know if I've ever been really loved_  
_By a hand that's touched me, well I feel like somethings gonnd give_  
_And I'm a little bit angry, well_

_This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you around_  
_You don't owe me, we might change_  
_Yeah we just might feel good_

_I wanna push you around, well I will, I will_  
_I wanna push you down, well I will, I will_  
_I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted_  
_Well I will_

"Perfect!" Brown yelled from the booth. Shane was in a trance from her. Her voice for beautiful in every way, and she had so much emotion. She always put her all into every piece of music she sang or played.

"Shane!" Mitchie yelled, snapping him out of it. "We gotta go change! Third slot starts in 15 minutes!" Shane put the guitar back in the stand and they ran off, back to their cabin.

Shane changed back into what he had on earlier, but Mitchie decided on a whole new outfit. Going through her drawers she picked out a pair of black leggings, a grey bandeau, and a red racer back tank. She wanted to be comfortable, since her third slot was to do with stage performance. It was for returning campers who already had the vocal and instrument training, they just needed to wrap it all together, more than they already had.

Shane had a string class, but it wasn't too far from the outside stage where Mitchie's class was, so he was hoping he could meet her there and walk her to lunch.

**And there you are my friendly friends. Please leave reviews! Love you all! **


End file.
